You're my only hope
by SaraDreamer
Summary: El amor que Jiraiya le profesaba era tal que a veces parecía inverosímil. Inverosímil que tras cada rechazo él siguiera amándola. Eran amigos y ella lo quería por eso mismo no podía corresponderle, no podía dejar que la muerte se lo llevara. Tsunade no podía perder a Jiraiya o sería perderse a sí misma.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, después de mucho tiempo al fin he escrito el fic del reto y bueno he sobrepasado las 7000 palabras por lo que lo he separado en dos, la primera parte que es ésta es la que participará y una vez cierre el reto publicaré la segunda. Mi inspiración ha jugado conmigo por escribir de otros fandoms y cuando empecé a escribir se lució escribiendo de más.

**Aviso: **_Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p><strong>You're my only hope<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa de su despacho, la Godaime Hokage se sentía agradecida, de forma incorrecta, de la fama de borracha que tenía. Porque en momentos así podía dejarse caer sobre esa mesa y Shizune simplemente creería que estaba borracha, también ignoraría a quien llamara a la puerta a no ser que fuera la anteriormente mencionada y nadie la molestaría. Porque el trabajo de Hokage no era un puesto que tomarse a la ligera. Naruto y Konohamaru podían proclamar a los cuatro vientos que querían ese puesto pero ninguno sabía lo que realmente conllevaba, porque era un trabajo de veinticuatro horas los siete días de la semana. Sin descanso, sin pausa. Siempre atento, siempre pendiente de la villa, siendo antes Hokage que persona. No tenía apenas tiempo para otros menesteres e igualmente cuando lo tenía lo gastaba en apostar a escondidas de su consejera y en embriagarse sin parar con sake en cualquier bar de mala muerte de Konoha.

Porque a veces simplemente necesitaba un rato a solas, lejos de responsabilidades y asuntos burocráticos. Ser solo una cincuentona que reflexiona sobre su vida. Porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer y su aspecto físico dijera lo contrario, así era. Una mujer mucho más vieja de lo que aparenta con un corazón lleno de recuerdos y momentos dolorosos. El peso de los años no le afectaban a su belleza, menos a su juventud proporcionada por su sello, pero si le afectaban a su alma. Un año tras otro, sin pausa y sin cambios. El mundo ninja no cambiaba y las muertes eran solo una sucesión, una tras otra como hormigas camino al hormiguero, hormiguero que no era otro que la parca.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios coloreados por el intenso rojo del pintalabios que usaba. Rojo como sus uñas. Rojo como la sangre. Dio un puñetazo a la mesa y se incorporó para luego levantarse y andar hacia el ventanal que se hallaba tras ella observando su villa. Una triste sonrisa se alzó en sus labios al ver un par de niños imitando los sellos de algún jutsu mientras jugaban a ser ninjas, pero esa sonrisa triste murió rápidamente al pensar que esos niños quizás estarían en la academia y quizás dentro de unos años y aun siendo jóvenes morirían en el campo de batalla. La muere es lo que le espera a un ninja y no hay más. Son herramientas de la villa en la que viven y a la cual sirven por lo que tener largas esperanzas de vida era un sueño bonito pero fantasioso. Eso era así y quien no estuviera preparado debía ir quitándose la banda ninja. La muerte siempre le arrancó a quien más amaba y sin embargo jactándose a su costa, nunca se la llevaba a ella. No, a ella simplemente la dejaba viva para seguir mostrándole más muertes.

Volvió a su silla pero no se recostó en la mesa. Se quedó sentada con la mirada perdida y siendo sumida en muchos, incontables recuerdos que atacaban como violentos y veloces jutsus su mente, sus sentimientos. Los recuerdos aparecían sin pausa, con una banda sonora marcada por las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos y que posteriormente caerían articulando una débil melodía incesante en su silencioso despacho. Porque recordaba todas las imágenes que a su cabeza llegaban y parecía imposible pensar que haría unos cuarenta años de alguna de ellas. Se dejó arrastrar por esas imágenes, sintiéndose un espectador en eso que había sido su vida.

—¡Tsunade! Por fin llegas, ¿no me digas que te habías dormido?

La alegre voz de su compañero de equipo no se hizo esperar en cuanto ella puso un pie en el lugar acordado para el encuentro. Esa cabellera blanca siempre andaba con una sonrisa bobalicona de un lado para el otro, una sonrisa sincera y llena de fantasías a opinión de la joven rubia que poniendo sus brazos en jarra en su cintura ya empezaba a agobiarse por ese chiquillo y solo acababa de legar.

—Ni se te ocurra quejarte encima que he venido. — Comenzó a andar hacia su compañero que estaba de pie ante ese banco que estaba cerca de la puerta de la aldea—. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Para qué me has citado aquí?

Jiraiya empezó a removerse incomodo, dando con la puntera de su zapato pequeñas patadas en el suelo, el carácter de Tsunade a veces le asustaba y aunque fuera una persona llena de vitalidad en momentos así la timidez le embriagaba. Sus manos a su espalda maltrataban el pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que él mismo había conseguido para la chica, pero decidió armarse de valor y ser como siempre era, por lo que se lanzó, enseñando el ramo a la chica que ya estaba a pocos pasos de distancia y que enarcó una ceja al verlo.

—Se que eres tímida aunque no lo parezca y por eso te daba vergüenza mandarme la carta de amor que te dije, pero no pasa nada ya doy yo el primer paso… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tsunade se quedó estática pues no pensaba que la estupidez que dijo acerca de mandarle una carta de amor fuera en serio, ni mucho menos su interés por ella. Jiraiya era un escandaloso y un poco estúpido, un niño que siempre entorpecía el trabajo en equipo y que se pasaba el día discutiendo con Orochimaru. Pese a eso ella no lo odiaba, pero tampoco lo quería, ni por asomo. No pudo contener más la risa ante la seguridad de aquel chico y la dejó escapar sorprendiendo a su compañero.

—No me gustas Jiraiya ya te lo dije. No eres nada interesante y tampoco eres un gran ninja, si tuviera que salir con alguien sería con Orochimaru. — La rubia se acercó y cogió el ramito de flores para después seguir andando y hablarle a Jiraiya dándole la espalda —. Pero gracias por las flores, no pierdas el tiempo en mujeres y entrena. ¿Acaso no conoces los tres tabúes del ninja?

Jiraiya frunció el ceño y dio un zapatazo enfadado al suelo, no le molestaba tanto el rechazo pues ya lo esperaba pero… ¿Qué prefería a Orochimaru? ¿Cómo de loca había de estar para preferir al rarito antes que a él? Encima se daba el lujo de sermonearlo.

—No sé porque hablas de una forma tan engreída, estas plana como una tabla pocos chicos querrán estar con una tabla de planchar como tú que encima tiene mal humor así que deberías aceptar las opciones que se te dan, porque no tendrás más.

Se vengó. Se vengó de la humillación que era que prefirieran al niño más raro de Konoha antes que a él. Aunque sus palabras no eran ciertas del todo, Tsunade estaba plana pero eso a él no le importaba, lo que el adoraba de Tsunade era su fuerza espiritual, su forma de ser; engreída y presumida pero muy consciente de la situación y siempre dispuesta a ayudar con un noble corazón bajo un pecho extremadamente plano para su edad. De repente un extraño ambiente le hizo desviar sus pensamientos de los motivos por los que amaba a esa rubia.

Cuando vio a Tsunade entendió que hay momentos en los que correr no puede ser considerado de cobarde sino de inteligente y ese era uno de esos momentos. El rostro completamente rojo de furia de la chica, la lenta velocidad a la que giraba su cuerpo y el nervioso tic que dominaba su ojo izquierdo haciéndole temblar dándole una imagen de loca y maníaca, se lo confirmaban. Correr por su vida en ese momento seria inteligente y una gran prueba de supervivencia. Eso o al día siguiente los pobres pueblerinos de Konoha encontrarían inocentes miembros arrancados de preadolescente por las calles de Konoha.

Antes de que Tsunade estallara Jiraiya ya se encontraba en un árbol a una distancia prudente dado que la chica no llevaba su equipo ninja y no podía lanzarle ningún shuriken. Tsunade lo atravesó con la mirada antes de gritarle de una forma tan violenta que Jiraiya comenzó a temblar tanto que podría haber jurado que hasta el árbol temblaba.

—¡Cállate idiota aun no he desarrollado del todo pero eso no importa! ¡Eres un idiota y en la vida estaría con alguien como tú, tan patético y estúpido!

Estaba asustado pero no quería quedar de forma tan patética ante ella así que el poco arrojo que quedaba en su ser fue expulsado en forma de palabras, palabras suicidas realmente. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para escapar del rango de alcance del puño de la chica pero no para mantener su bocaza cerrada.

—Bien, di lo que quieras pero hasta que no tengas un gran pecho no tendrás el poder de elegir y tendrás que conformarte.

Ahora sí, la chica cargó contra el árbol y Jiraiya desarrolló momentáneamente una extraña velocidad que le hizo escapar del pobre árbol que había sido su compañero de miedos y se libró del puñetazo lleno de chakra de la joven Senju que había arrancado de cuajo la rama en la que segundos antes se hallaba. Después corrió por su vida pensando en cuantos arboles destrozaría Tsunade.

Pero esa no fue la única vez que Jiraiya se le confesó. No, confesiones del joven aficionado a las ranas, la princesa babosa tenía como para llenar un libro. Un libro angustioso y depresivo lleno de rechazos cabe decir, puesto que tras cada confesión un nuevo rechazo se sumaba a la lista. Siempre confesiones llenas de amor, un amor que ella tardo en notar y que al principio siempre concebía como mera fascinación e idealización. Ella se consideraba guapa pero tampoco como para mantener encandilado a un chico por años, años que se hicieron décadas.

Años después de nuevo esta vez en una de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha Jiraiya volvió a confesar sus sentimientos para obtener un segundo rechazo.

—Esto, Tsunade… Ha pasado un tiempo ya, ahora somos buenos amigos ¿verdad?

La chica frunció el ceño sin entender, era obvio que eran amigos. No entendía esa pregunta, de hecho era su mejor amigo. Orochimaru seguía siendo importante para ellos pero tras la muerte de sus padres había comenzado a cambiar.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron sorprendidos y luego se regañó mentalmente por no ver venir el hilo de la conversación. Ambos eran ya adolescentes y todos sus conocidos iban emparejándose pero a ella eso aun no le interesaba. Sus padres habían muerto y cuidar de su hermano era su única preocupación aparte de ser una gran kunoichi en un mundo dominado por hombres. Jiraiya era alguien extremadamente importante en su vida y aunque siguiera siendo un idiota ya no era el mismo de antes pese a ello, no lo amaba.

—No, sigues siendo demasiado idiota para mí. —Una pequeña sonrisa se formó al ver a Jiraiya echar la cabeza hacia atrás y murmurar «¡Ah! Aun no» su perseverancia era digna de admiración—. Deberías olvidarte, no creo que una babosa pueda congeniar nunca con una rana.

—Puede, pero eso no me importa. Tampoco parece congeniar la belleza con la genialidad y mírame, aquí estoy. —La chica lo miró si pero incrédula y riendo un poco ante la falsa arrogancia de Jiraiya—. Aunque sigues siendo una engreída, sigues plana por lo que aun no tienes el derecho de elegir.

Y como unos años atrás el puño de Tsunade se lanzó al chico de pelo blanco que esquivó con maestría y se puso a su espalda.

—Vaya, te veo animada ¿Quieres entrenar sin Orochimaru ni Hiruzen-sensei?

La chica hizo un sello sin que él la viera y un Kage Bunshin se colocó tras el sorprendido Jiraiya con un kunai apuntando a su cuello.

—No quería entrenar aun pero romperte la cara puede ser un buen entrenamiento.

Momentos después ambos entrenaban sin ningún drama ni preocupación por el rechazo, pues parecía que el chico ya lo esperaba y simplemente probaba suerte. Algo triste pero para él no lo era. Él era el gran Jiraiya, algún día seria conocido como Jiraiya-sama ¿Cómo iba a rendirse ante una mujer que le rechazaba?

Ese fue el segundo rechazo pero tiempo después vinieron más, muchos más. Jiraiya nunca volvió a regalarle flores tras la primera vez. Sus confesiones eran siempre llenas de esperanza e ilusión y los rechazos de Tsunade cada vez más serios y tristes, empezaba a dolerle. En algún momento de debilidad pensó en si Jiraiya solo la trataba bien porque la quería, en si solo le interesaría como chica pero no como amiga simplemente, o si solo la quería porque era guapa y su persona realmente no le importaba. Después al estar con ese chico veía lo ridículo de sus dudas, Jiraiya era sincero, alegre y natural. Podría amarla pero no solo ese hecho le hacía ser el que era a su lado, él simplemente la quería como amiga, como compañera, como mujer. Empezó a sentir tristeza al rechazarlo, era un gran chico y muchas chicas matarían por estar con él, pero el muchacho de pelo blanco seguía fielmente e incombustiblemente enamorado de ella. Años después se alzaron como los Sannin de Konoha y las confesiones para Jiraiya y Orochimaru caían como lluvia del cielo sin embargo ambos rechazaban a toda joven que les brindaba sus sentimientos. Orochimaru no estaba interesado y Jiraiya respondía que su corazón ya tenía dueña, ella solo apartaba la vista y se iba. En vez de madurar y cambiar Jiraiya se hacía más estúpido, porque solo un estúpido persevera en un caso perdido como era una posible relación entre ambos, claro que Tsunade no parecía saber que un enamorado no es más que un estúpido que deja su corazón a merced de otra persona. Ella no sabía de amor y no entendía a su amigo pero empezaba a molestarse al verle perdiendo sus días y su juventud en un anhelo imposible con ella.

No quería perderlo y sus confesiones seguían cargadas de un poco de arrogancia pero con mucho mas tacto y cuidado, no quería hacerle daño aunque a veces pensaba que hacerle daño y alejarlo sería la mejor forma de que parara en ese estúpido objetivo que era conquistarla. Sin embargo tenía miedo de perderlo como amigo y simplemente una vez tras otra lo rechazaba. Escuchaba a Orochimaru reírse de él, solo en esos momentos tenía ganas de pegarle al chico amante de las serpientes y espetarle que al menos Jiraiya buscaba la felicidad y no se hundía como hacia él a vista de todos con su frialdad y casi crueldad.

La amistad de Jiraiya la reconfortaba en sus peores momentos y decidió nunca perderlo pasara lo que pasara, el amor de él hacia ella podía ser un factor delicado y algún día harto de tantos rechazos apartarse de su lado y ella no lo soportaría, pero no era así. Un día antes de uno de los peores días de su vida lo rechazó de nuevo, sin embargo al día siguiente él fue el primero que estuvo a su lado ayudándola a dejar de agarrar el cadáver de Nawaki en sus brazos.

Él fue quien la sacó casi a rastras de esa habitación mientras que sus gritos podían escucharse en casi toda Konoha. Sus manos no querían dejar de tocar a su hermano aunque el tacto frío y sin vida de éste le revolvía el estomago y notaba su pecho arder ante un dolor infinito que ni en sus peores pesadillas pudo imaginar. Cuando pudo calmarse algo, solo un poco, lo único que encontró que la recompusiera y la sostuviera como ser, como persona, fueron los brazos de Jiraiya. Él la abrazó con fuerza dejándola llorar en su pecho e incluso golearlo hasta dejar marcas. Estaba destrozada y en ese momento él fue su mayor apoyo, Orochimaru también estuvo y extrañamente vio un gran dolor en sus amarillentos y fríos ojos pero no le dio ninguna muestra de cariño, ni un abrazo.

Un tiempo después su corazón volvió a latir al conocer a Dan. Él era lo que ella necesitaba, un hombre serio, noble, centrado, dispuesto a cambiar un poco el sistema ninja para reducir ese horrible acontecimiento que era la muerte y que le había arrebatado a todos sus familiares. Dan era un sueño para ella y por primera vez entendió los sentimientos de Jiraiya. Por primera vez sintió una punzada de dolor al ponerse en su piel, imaginar que Dan la rechazaba era devastador por lo que al fin entendió lo que significaba el rechazo para Jiraiya y le sorprendió la entereza con la que siempre lo aceptó.

Tenía que hablar con él, no quería que se enterara por un tercero de su relación con Dan, era lo mínimo que le debía. Así que se armó de valor y lo citó en el banco en el que él se declaró por primera vez.

—Oh Tsunade, llegas temprano esta vez.

Levantó su vista encontrándose con ese hombre que ahora tanto le invadía los pensamientos y mientras éste tomaba asiento a su lado dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Yo soy la que te ha citado es lo mínimo que llegue a tiempo.

Horrible forma de empezar pero realmente le era complicado. Esta vez no había un "Sigue intentando" al más puro estilo sorteo en una envoltura de helado como parecían ser sus rechazos para Jiraiya. No, esta vez era un "Lo siento el premio ya tiene dueño" Aunque ella no tenia dueño ni mucho menos era un premio, pudo serlo pero ahora era una persona rota por el dolor que empezaba a ver la luz de nuevo pero de forma lenta.

—Es cierto, pero bueno… ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estoy enamorada de una persona y me corresponde.

Simple y directo pero no encontraba mejor forma. Solo las hojas arrastradas por el viento se escucharon por unos segundos, después una risa ronca rompió el silencio establecido. La risa de Jiraiya le sorprendió pero más que nada le entristeció porque aunque su garganta produjera el sonido de una risa y sus labios así lo mostraran sus ojos estaban completamente apagados, sin esa vitalidad y despreocupación que siempre le caracterizaron.

—¿Es Dan verdad? —A la expresión de preocupación y tristeza de la rubia se sumó la sorpresa—. Vamos no pongas esa cara, eres tan obvia… si ibas babeando como una adolescente por donde él pasaba, ¿cómo no iba a darme cuenta?

Se esforzó por intentar no sentirse mal. Si Jiraiya fingía que estaba bien ella tenía que respetarlo y ayudarlo a hacer ver que no estaba dolido aun cuando sabía que acababa de romperle el corazón.

—No es cierto, yo no soy obvia.

—Buen quizás no tanto como yo lo soy contigo pero lo eres a tu manera… no te pongas melodramática y sentimental por mí, ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado a tus rechazos. Él es un buen hombre supongo que pierdo ante él —Tsunade fue a replicar que no se trataba de ser peor o mejor pero él no la dejo hablar —pero me alegro de que te corresponda, verte llorar por un hombre hubiera sido triste para mí la verdad. Él te corresponde y te hace feliz, me alegro de veras.

Entonces se levantó, dio unos pasos y se quedó quieto. Tsunade se levantó también completamente dolida. Hubiera preferido mil veces que se enfadara y le echara en cara que eligiera a otro estando él años esperando por una oportunidad, hubiera preferido eso y que el dolor hubiera sido lanzado contra ella antes que ver a Jiraiya de una forma tan triste. Antes de ver esos ojos llenos de esperanza hundirse en la imposibilidad de cumplir su sueño de amor con ella. Sin embargo sabía que la alegría de Jiraiya era genuina, él se alegraba de su felicidad de verdad aunque eso supusiera el fin de sus oportunidades, él tenía esa nobleza además el amor te hace ser idiota. Ella lo entendía porque aunque se muriera de celos si Dan hubiera elegido a otra hubiera sentido algo de alegría al verle feliz con alguien a su lado, aun cuando no fuera ella. El amor te hace idiota y Jiraiya no era el más idiota de todos los hombres que había conocido por naturaleza, lo era porque estaba enamorado de ella de una forma tan fuerte que casi parecía imposible e irreal, digna e una novela romántica.

Jiraiya giró un poco, solo un poco su torso hacia atrás para hablarle y ella miró expectante sintiendo un gran dolor de ver a su amigo pasarlo mal y aun así preocuparse por su felicidad ante todo.

—¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de una cosa, ahora si puedes elegir, ahora que tienes esas enormes tetas tienes derecho a elegir y lo has hecho. ¿Ves? Te dije que solo podrías elegir cuando tuvieras algo más que una tabla ahí delante.

Ella no respondió solo frunció el ceño un momento y él se rió escandalosamente para después volver a girar e irse.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica sintiéndose un ser horrible por romper el corazón a aquel que era uno de sus más grandes apoyos y motivos para vivir que tenía. Lo intentó, cuando entendió sus sentimientos y lo empezó a apreciar, intentó amar a ese hombre pero su amistad era lo único que podía brindarle aun cuando lo quisiera muchísimo. Era un cariño que no llegaba al amor. No podía hacer nada, pues los sentimientos son esos pequeños entes que llegan sin que nada puedas hacer, a veces para ayudarte a ser feliz a veces para torturarte y nada puedes hacer sobre ellos solo dejarte a su merced. Por eso ahora Tsunade era feliz con un hombre al que amaba y al que ella correspondía, mientras el corazón de quien la había amado durante años se rompía como un delicado baso de cerámica que impacta contra el suelo.

Jiraiya siguió andado y puso una mano sobre su cabeza pensando en todo lo anterior e intentando tomárselo con humor aun cuando definitivamente quería llorar y destrozar todo a su alrededor, algo raro en él.

—¡Maldición! Que mala suerte tengo, ahora Orochimaru se reirá de mí toda la eternidad.

Aunque estaba solo intentaba seguir con ese humor suyo, no quería entregarse al dolor aun cuando sabía que Tsunade probablemente ya se habría ido de ese lugar y nadie mas había en los alrededores. No quería dejarse llevar por el dolor, quería guardarlo con él y superarlo en silencio, pero es difícil no querer gritar cuando una daga te atraviesa el corazón de forma lenta y angustiosa, como si disfrutara al romper, al rajar, al hacer sangrar. Estaba feliz por ella pero el dolor era demasiado grande. Solo le quedaba pensar que se chico era una buena persona y que de verdad amaba a Tsunade, quizás fuera un pensamiento egoísta pero estaba seguro de que él la amaba más.

¿Amaría Dan cuando Tsunade acababa borracha en alguna callejuela y tras el aturdimiento primero del alcohol empezaba a llorar diciendo el nombre de su hermano? ¿Amaría Dan cuando perdía todo su dinero en apuestas y le pedía a los demás un préstamo? ¿Amaría Dan sus nulas dotes culinarias? En definitiva, ¿amaría Dan sus defectos o solo amaba toda la gran cantidad de cualidades que envolvían a la joven y bella Princesa de las babosas? Probablemente no y él si lo hacía. Hasta en su más patético momento, él amaba a esa chica que con sus sonrisas le daba las fuerzas a su corazón para latir.

—Creo que me iré un tiempo al Monte Myōboku y así ni Orochimaru ni nadie me molestará.

Lo que nadie sabía era que se iba para sobrellevar el dolor, para canalizarlo en entrenamientos, para llorar en un prado con ranas y no en la soledad de su apartamento, para que la energía natural le curara su roto corazón. Solo Tsunade intuyó la razón de su huida al monte pero no dijo nada, solo sufrió un poco más por haber dañado a su amigo pero nada podía hacer más que esperar a que volviera con su incombustible sonrisa a ser uno de los pilares más importantes de su vida.

.

* * *

><p>Me gusta mucho esta pareja y creo que la friendzone de Jiraiya es junto con la de Obito la más famosa y oficial de este manga, pobres míos, encima las chicas que querían prefiriendo al otro chico el grupo que siempre es frío y borde (Orochi y Kakashi).<p>

En fin, yo tengo la clara convicción de que Tsunade amaba a Jiraiya y su despedida termina de confirmarmelo. Es mi headcanon y se que no todo el mundo piensa igual pero en la segunda parte es donde abordo ese tema.

El titulo viene de la canción **Only Hope**, he escuchado muchas canciones escribiéndolo pero quizás esa que me recuerda a la película en la que sale y es triste es la que más me llegó. Además tiene un poco más de lógica el por qué del titulo en la segunda parte.

Bueno, un saludo y suerte a los participantes de este reto :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, ya ha acabado el reto así que vengo a subir la segunda parte, de hecho se me había olvidado subirlo por eso no lo hice antes la verdad. Muchas gracias a los que me votaron, gracias a todos los que me votasteis ya que gracias a vosotros quedé en tercer lugar eso me hizo muy feliz de verdad. Espero que os guste la segunda parte que es la que más me gustaba a mi y la que enfoca más los sentimientos de Tsunade. Creo que esta parte es más triste.

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tras un tiempo Jiraiya volvió a Konoha y los Sannin legendarios siguieron siendo una leyenda. Las declaraciones cesaron lo que dejó claro que Jiraiya no solo era un hombre perseverante sin más, sino que era respetuoso y no intentaba intervenir en su relación con Dan, incluso ambos hombres de cabello claro se hicieron amigos y aunque la situación era incomoda para Tsunade prefería eso a que tuvieran una relación turbulenta. El tiempo pasó y la felicidad parecía haberse instalado en la vida de Tsunade, Dan le proporcionaba felicidad y estabilidad, el dolor de los recuerdos y el pasado aun seguía en su alma y siempre lo haría pero al menos ahora el amor cubría esos sentimientos oscuros y los hacía débiles. Jiraiya era feliz aparentemente y realmente se sentía bien, había decidido seguir adelante pues era lo que siempre hacia pese a que siguiera amando a su amiga, por lo que ambos eran felices de un modo u otro. Solo el extraño comportamiento de Orochimaru y su cambio interrumpía esa felicidad y entre ambos intentaban traer al Orochimaru de antaño algo que solo era un propósito inútil, pues a veces al lado del Sannin aficionado a las serpientes, se sentían como extraños para él y lo sentían a sí mismo un extraño. Lo estaban perdiendo y nada podían hacer.

Pero en la vida de Tsunade la felicidad parecía venir con fecha de caducidad, una fecha que marcaba siempre un inicio y un fin. Y si la muerte de su hermano fue una horrible fecha pasada en la cual perdió un poco de inocencia, de sueños y de felicidad, la fecha en la que Dan murió su vida prácticamente terminó.

Lloró una y otra vez gritando «¡No te mueras!» al cadáver inerte de su novio mientras la sangre de este recubría sus manos y el suelo a su alrededor. La expresión de Dan era tranquila, pacífica, como si simplemente estuviera dormido pero su sueño no acabaría con ese hombre levantándose y frotándose los ojos, él había muerto y Tsunade con él. Lloró hasta que las lágrimas parecían acabar y sin embargo seguían inundando sus mejillas en un mar de dolor y ansiedad. La sangre calentaba sus dedos y los manchaba de soledad mientras seguía inútilmente intentando curar el cuerpo sin vida que bajo ella se hallaba. Los compañeros que la acompañaban trataron de separarla del cadáver de Dan pero ella no concebía que hubiera muerto y seguía diciendo que lo curaría. Ninguno sabía cómo hacer que entrara en razón y el pesar del rostro de la Sannin, desencajado por las lágrimas y el dolor, les afectó quedándose quietos sin saber cómo intervenir sin que Tsunade se perdiera por completo en la locura. Orochimaru viendo la escena desde un árbol sintió una gran tristeza por su amiga pero no se acercó, el ser humano era débil y eso le desagradaba porque si no tuvieran esa condición débil Tsunade no gritaría y lloraría ahora.

De nuevo fue él quien la salvó en ese momento. Jiraiya llegó y de nuevo tuvo que soportar la desagradable imagen de separar a su amada de un cadáver. Esta vez fue más difícil y Tsunade incluso le atacó con tal de liberarse de su agarre pero él no cedió y consiguió sacar a Tsunade de encima de su ya fallecido novio. Ella se revolvía en sus brazos intentando volver con Dan.

—¡Tengo que salvarlo, déjame ir Jiraiya, por favor!

—¡Está muerto Tsunade! ¡No puedes hacer nada y si nos quedamos aquí moriremos también! No lleves a tus compañeros a la muerte.

La mujer consiguió librarse del agarre de Jiraiya pero para sorpresa de éste no corrió hacia Dan, simplemente cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo al cual comenzó a golpear dejando con cada puñetazo un socavón mas grande. Lloró y gritó mientras él intentaba consolarla o hacerla entrar en razón pero cuando Tsunade tocó su pecho sintiendo que el aire le faltaba y su vista se perdió, Jiraiya entendió que esta vez Tsunade no superaría esa perdida. Le presionó el cuello haciendo que se desmallara y se la llevó en brazos.

La Senju no volvió a ser la misma, no sonreía, no comía bien y no quería volver a ejercer de ninja. Solo bebía y bebía hasta que su cuerpo no podía más. Jiraiya pasaba la mayor parte del día vigilando que no hiciera una locura y es que ya no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar, solo sabía que la vida había abandonado los ojos de su amiga y cuando ella les dijo que se marchaba de la villa con la sobrina de Dan realmente ni él ni Orochimaru se sorprendieron. La dejó ir haciéndole prometer que no cometería un locura y que tendría cuidado en lo que fuera que buscaba hacer. Y después se fue.

Estar fuera de Konoha le hizo bien, poco a poco superó un poco el dolor de su corazón, nunca del todo pero si en gran parte y se encontró con Jiraiya muchas veces. Tras haber estado entrenando a los huérfanos de la lluvia y al equipo de un pequeño portento llamado Namikaze Minato, el hombre de pelo blanco también se había entregado a la vida nómada y encontrarse no era algo extraño. Cuando notó que Tsunade estaba un poco mejor volvió a la carga, a declararle su amor con tacto y delicadeza, pero ahora el rechazo de Tsunade siempre era el mismo y no daba opción si quiera a una amena conversación.

—El amor solo hace daño, nunca volveré a amar.

Y con esa frase, el número de rechazos que ese hombre acumulaba incrementó. Sus confesiones eran aun más abundantes que antes pues sentía que Tsunade estaba rota por dentro, sola y triste y quería hacerla feliz pero ella no se dejaba. Se enteraron de la barbaridad cometida por Orochimaru en Konoha y aunque a ambos les dolió no llegó a sorprenderles. La vida los había tratado mal y ya nada quedaba de los tres inocentes y alegres chiquillos que habían jugado con quien sería el tercer Hokage a coger unos cascabeles. Ya nada quedaba de los legendarios Sannin de Konoha, ninguno se hallaba si quiera en esa villa y su vida era todo lo contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado: uno de ellos ganándose el título de pervertido y centrando su vida en escribir novelas eróticas, otro de ellos llevando a cabo los más crueles y horribles experimentos con seres humanos en una inútil búsqueda de la inmortalidad y la única mujer del trío ahogándose en alcohol y deudas.

La vida no espera y avanza cruelmente. Que Orochimaru matara a su propio maestro solo fue una decepción más para Jiraiya y Tsunade y el hecho de que ella fuera candidata a Hokage una total locura. No quería volver a Konoha y sentir los recuerdos de Dan y Nawaki en cada rincón de esa villa que tanto amaban los dos, esta vez ni Jiraiya estaría ahí pues había acabado siendo un viejo que espiaba a las mujeres y escribía obras eróticas cambiando constantemente de paradero. No tenía nada en Konoha y no quería volver, pero Jiraiya volvió a sorprenderla haciéndole volver a luchar por la vida. Se juró no volver a creer en alguien que dijera que su sueño era convertirse en Hokage. No, ese era un sueño estúpido relacionado con un puesto maldito, su abuelo y quien fue su tío abuelo habían sido Hokages y habían muerto en combate salvando la villa, su novio y su hermano habían tenido ese sueño y ambos estaban también muy lejos de este mundo, incluso su maestro y el joven alumno de Jiraiya habían muerto en batalla ostentando ese puesto.

Naruto tenía un deseo suicida y ni quería creer en ese chiquillo, ni aceptar ella ese rango maldito. Sin embargo no siempre puedes mantenerte firme y la decisión de ese niño, la fuerza con la que protegía su sueño y su valentía le hicieron cambiar. Se avergonzó de ver a un niño que había sufrido toda su vida por ser jinchūriki, dándole lecciones a ella con solo trece años. Y aceptó, aceptó querer y proteger a ese chiquillo, aceptó volver a Konoha y luchar en el puesto que los dos hombres de su vida querían y aceptó hacerle caso una vez más a aquel amigo que aun la seguía amando pese a todo.

Una vez en Konoha la vida volvió a tener un sentido para ella y Jiraiya volvió a formar parte de su día a día. No le sorprendió ver que Jiraiya estaba tan embobado con Naruto como ella lo estaba, ese niño tenía la capacidad de hacerse querer, de dar fuerza, alegría y confianza. Además era el ahijado de Jiraiya el cual a sus ojos parecía un abuelo atontado con su primer nieto, lo que le hacía demasiada gracia. Aunque según se mirara ella bien podía parecer una abuela también embelesada con su nieto. Naruto se ganaba su corazón y le daba un poco de color a la vida de ambos que ya estaba grisácea tras tanto dolor.

Jiraiya siguió en sus trece y confesándose lo cual ya rallaba lo absurdo en la mente de Tsunade. Tenían cincuenta años, ¿de verdad aun seguía con esos sentimientos hacia ella? En cierto modo le aprecia adorable, tenía la voluntad y la perseverancia de un adolescente y sus sentimientos eran genuinos y fuertes, pero ya no eran críos para seguir con eso. ¿Qué ocurriría si lo aceptara? ¿Formarían una bonita pareja y serían felices a sus cincuenta años? Era cierto que para el amor no había edad y también era cierto que ahora su vida volvía a tener un sentido, pero aun así no podía imaginarse en una nueva relación aun cuando ya no le pareciera tan mala idea.

Porque así era, ya no le parecía mala idea. Los años fuera de Konoha y el lento sanar de su corazón le habían evidenciado la falta que Jiraiya le hacía en su vida, le habían mostrado cuanto se puede echar de menos a una persona que aunque esté viva está lejos de ti. Siempre lo tuvo a su lado y realmente se acostumbro a esa cercanía, a esa sonrisa, a esas perversiones e incluso a esas risas escandalosas. Para ella Jiraiya era lo más autentico que podía encontrar, alguien que había cambiado con los años pero que pese a todo seguía siendo el mismo ser en esencia. Al mirarlo solo veía al mismo niño confiado y alegre que le había hablado de cartas de amor nada más conocerla, el mismo niño solo representado en un cuerpo adulto y mayor, pero el mismo al fin y al cabo. Cuando lo veía al lado de Naruto comportándose de una forma aun más infantil que el adolescente no podía reprimir una sonrisa al ver que básicamente parecían dos niños haciendo travesuras.

Ella siempre admiró a ese niño, a su fuerza de voluntad y su carácter. Aunque en ciertos momentos le amargaba, valoraba esa valía oculta en ese chico de pelo color nieve. Los años habían hecho estragos en su vida pero él aun brillaba como en antaño y le daba un poco de felicidad aunque el cielo llorase y el frío fuera inminente. No, ver a Jiraiya siempre era una sensación cálida. Desde charlar con él, beber con él o simplemente regañarlo como en el pasado. Él era su pilar y su soporte. En su desbastada vida, se dio cuenta que no solo Naruto le hacía feliz y le daba ganas de vivir sino también ese hombre que le había hecho conocer a esa hiperactiva cabellera rubia. ¿Era amor? ¿Seguía siendo cariño? No lo sabía. Sabía que admiraba a Jiraiya y que disfrutaba de su compañía. Sabía que se sentía alagada y orgullosa cuando veía que él seguía enamorado de ella y no le daba oportunidad a cualquier otra mujer que lo rondara. Se podía divertir con otras pero solo de forma carnal y en cuerpo, su corazón y su alma le pertenecían a ella y eso le enorgullecía y alegraba.

¿Entonces que sentía? Le asqueaba sentirse como una adolescente confundida por sus sentimientos, era una mujer adulta debía comportarse como tal, pero cómo hacerlo al lado de una persona que se comporta como un niño y que te hace ver la vida del mismo modo en que la ven los niños; como algo excitante y nuevo por investigar y disfrutar. Y pensar que años atrás la vida le había parecido una condena, una cárcel en la cual aguantar. Sin embargo Jiraiya le había hecho cambiar de opinión, ver las cosas de otro modo. ¿Lo amaba? Probablemente sí. ¿Le correspondería entones en su siguiente confesión? No.

Nunca correspondería a Jiraiya, ellos serían buenos amigos para siempre hasta que la muerte se los llevara, pero solo amigos. Sabía que quien supiera de sus sentimientos y su forma de pensar querría golpearla por incoherente pero ella tenía sus motivos y creía firmemente en lo acertado de su decisión. Era una fuente de mala suerte, un reclamo para la infortuna, todos a los que amaba morían y perder a Jiraiya no estaba en sus planes. Amó a su hermanito más que a nada en el mundo, murió siendo solo un infante. Amó a Dan con todo su roto y desbastado corazón, la muerte se lo llevó frente a sus ojos y manchando sus manos de sus sangre. No se permitiría matar a Jiraiya con su mala suerte, con su horrible fortuna. Era una eterna perdedora en las apuestas, y poco le importaba pero el pesar de su alma era que era una eterna perdedora en la vida también. Perdía a todos a los que amaba y por ello no pensaba hacer que sus sentimientos fueran sabidos por nadie, guardados bajo su gran pecho no llegarían a oídos de la muerte y así ésta no se llevaría a Jiraiya. Que él estuviera en su vida era suficiente para ella y con eso se conformaría por eso en las siguientes confesiones su respuesta siguió siendo la misma.

Como Hokage se sintió dolida al saber que el único Uchiha abandonaba su villa y al ver como Naruto se lanzaba casi de forma suicida a traerlo de vuelta volviendo casi sin vida. Los años pasan pero las situaciones se repiten. Ella no era tonta y sabia que hasta hacía escasos años Jiraiya había seguido intentando hacer comprender a Orochimaru y traerlo de vuelta al buen camino pero había sido inútil. Era fascinante como aquellos niños que eran rivales acababan por establecer un fuerte lazo entre ellos. No quería que Naruto acabara como Jiraiya pero nada podían hacer con ese rubio cabezota, por lo que aceptó que su amigo se lo llevara a entrenar, y lo protegiera y preparara para combatir a Akatsuki.

Podía confiar en ese hombre de pelo blanco, lo sabía. Haría lo que fuera por Naruto y aunque lo iba a echar de menos durante los tres años de entrenamiento, se esforzó por pensar como Hokage y sin egoísmo. Volvería a verlo después de un tiempo, volvería a reír con él y a rechazarlo. Todo volvería a ser como siempre.

Los tres años pasaron y todo volvió a la normalidad, los problemas causados por Akatsuki y su búsqueda de los jinchūriki solo le dieron quebraderos de cabeza con los consejeros pero no pensaba atar y usar como un arma a ese niño que daba fuerza allá donde iba, no lo haría. Akatsuki se volvió un problema al que enfrentar y la muerte de algunos miembros fue una gran noticia aun cuando las noticias empezaban a ser preocupantes. Naruto se hundía en su búsqueda de Sasuke el cual había asesinado a Orochimaru. Era irónico porque cada Sannin escogió a uno de los miembros del equipo siete liderado por Kakashi como aprendiz formando así una nueva generación de Sannin Legendarios y ahora esa nueva generación mataba a la original. Así era la vida, nacer y morir.

En especial morir, porque la muerte volvió a atacarla. En aquel banco en el que Jiraiya se le confesó por primera vez, en ese banco en el que ahora se encontraba con su compañero de vida y de borracheras, ahí en ese banco sintió a la muerte arrancarle el corazón al escuchar a Jiraiya.

Se iba. Se iba a buscar al líder de Akatsuki. Se iba con una sonrisa en los sabios y toda la determinación del mundo. Se iba para no volver y ella lo sabía. Sabía que no lo volvería a ver, que nunca volvería a ver ranas y saber que eran mensajes de él, sabía que no escucharía nunca más su risa, que no lo volvería escuchar hablar maravillas de Naruto el cual lloraría a mares cuando perdiera a su maestro. Sabía todo y el dolor le impedía hablar. Cuando consiguió articular palabra le pidió que lo dejara acompañarle y él la regañó por imprudente ya que un Hokage no debe dejar a su villa, intentaron hablar con tranquilidad aun cuando el dolor era palpable en el ambiente. No quería que se fuera, no quería perderle sin embargo no podía hacer nada porque cambiara de opinión. Por un momento pensó en declararle su amor, quizás así reflexionaría y no se iría. Ya no importaba que la muerte siempre se llevara a quienes amaba, porque de hecho lo estaba haciendo aun cuando ella no había correspondido sus sentimientos, aun cuando su amor por él era algo que solo ella sabía. Pero la muerte es más lista y puede verlo todo. Que sus labios no hubieran confesado sus sentimientos no significaba que estos no fueran visibles, no cuando bullían en su corazón cada vez que veía a ese hombre que ahora se lanzaba de forma suicida a su final.

—Regresa con vida. Si te pierdo yo…

—¿Te preocuparías por mi? Eso me haría feliz, pero dudo que te afectara tanto como la muerte de Dan.

Si lo haría, ese idiota seguía siendo el estúpido de siempre que no se daba cuenta que sin él su vida estaría acabada

—Idiota.

Quizás podía confesarse y así él cambiaría de opinión y se quedaría con ella, quizás esta vez el amor no matara a nadie sino que lo salvara, pero Jiraiya habló y con sus palabras todo rastro de esperanza fue borrado de su corazón así como las olas borran las pisadas dejadas en la arena de la orilla ante el imponente mar.

— Deberías apostar que voy a morir. Conociendo tu suerte, definitivamente perderás. Y después si vuelvo con vida... ¡Solo bromeo! ¡Solo bromeo!

Sí, si volviera con vida todo cambiaría entre ellos. Si volviera con vida dejaría atrás sus miedos y correspondería los sentimientos puros y verdaderos que él le profesaba, si volviera con vida todo sería distinto. Pero eso era un sueño utópico, ella sabía que no regresaría y él tenía claro que aunque regresara nada ocurriría entre ellos. ¿Cómo habían acabado así? ¿Por qué él no se daba cuenta de que ella lo amaba y dejaba de hacerse el héroe suicida? ¿Por qué ella estaba tan segura de que no lo volvería a ver? ¿Por qué todo acababa en el banco en el que comenzó?

—Sabes te estoy muy agradecido, el rechazo hace fuerte a un hombre.

Aun con todo seguía siendo el mismo idiota capaz de bromear en un momento como ese, no podía reírse de su broma, no cuando solo quería llorar. Pero no debía, una vez más debía aceptar la forma en la que Jiraiya tomaba sus decisiones y sus sentimientos, y casi sin ser consciente de lo que decía le siguió la broma y la conversación acerca de la fuerza que debe tener un hombre. Mantuvo su papel de seriedad y tranquilidad hasta que Jiraiya se fue y entones lloró.

Lloró una vez más como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, sabiendo que acababa de perder al hombre al que amaba y que probablemente ella tenía gran parte de la culpa por no haberle confesado sus sentimientos antes. Por no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarse a la vida que tanto la odiaba y haber tenido la fuerza de luchar por su amor. Ahora ya era tarde. Ahora si sabía que nunca volvería a amar. Tres muertes y ni una mas soportaría por lo que se centraría en proteger a Naruto con su vida si fuera necesario. Jiraiya se iba y su corazón con él. Todo acababa de la forma en la que no debió acabar y en el lugar en el que todo pudo comenzar hacía cuarenta años y también ahora, sin embargo en ese banco solo el rechazo y el dolor tenían cabida.

.

.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que Tsunade despertara de su ensimismamiento y abandonara los recuerdos que azotaban su mente sin cesar, el dorso de su mano arrancó las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos y viajaban por sus mejillas. Tras un débil «Adelante» Shizune entró en la oficina con un rostro serio mientras una rana se encontraba a su lado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de proceder a escuchar aquello que ya esperaba, antes de tener la absoluta certeza de que su mejor amigo y el último hombre al que le entregó su amor no estaba ya en el mismo mundo que ella. Solo pensó que amargamente ella seguía encadenada a una vida que cada vez la odiaba más, sin saber cuándo llegaría su momento de descansar y unirse a aquellos que más amó.

.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí está, como ya dije yo tengo el headcanon de que Tsunade lo amaba pero no lo correspondía por miedo. La conversación en el banco enfoca claramente que Tsunade se replantea tener algo con él, al menos lo piensa, no se... me da mucha lastima como quedaron pero ambos son grandes personajes y la muerte de Jiraiya aunque fue dolorosa fue digna de un gran ninja y hombre como él.<p>

Saludos.


End file.
